This invention relates to a method of lining a waterway or reservoir and a laminate suitable for such purpose. In this Specification the word "Waterway" is intended to include rivers, canals and irrigation channels which are below ground level, and also aquaducts which are fabricated above ground level. Similarly, the word "reservoir" is intended to include water catchment areas which are below ground level, and also tanks and other water or other liquid containers which are fabricated above ground level.
There is a particular problem in fabricating irrigation channels in ensuring that the walls and base of the channel have a long life. The main existing method of fabricating such channels consists in excavating the channel out of the ground and then lining the walls and base of the channel with concrete. However, the surrounding ground may move over a period of time with the consequence that the concrete lining cracks and considerable leakage of water occurs. Movement and consequent cracking of the concrete may also occur due to ambient temperature fluctuations. New channels are lined either by precast concrete slabs which are joined together using a suitable filler or by casting the concrete in situ with the use of shuttering. In both of these previously practised methods the disadvantage results in that after some time the concrete cracks with loss of water from the channel.
It is the main object of this invention to provide a method of lining a waterway or reservoir which minimizes the above disadvantage.